


By the Lakeside

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: The Lake by Luke's farmhouse was illuminated by the light of the moon. So whilst everyone was celebrating Luke and Jocelyn's wedding. while 4 Shadowhunters, one warlock and one mundane relaxed by the lake.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarissa Fairchild's POV

The lake brought back so many memories from when Simon and i were younger. Only he doesn't remember that now, he still remembers somethings though. Sitting by the lake with some of the people that i love, on blankets, that Magnus had conjured up for us. to lounge on. I had grabbed my sketchbook and Jace was posing for me so i could draw him standing in front of the lake. Just to the side of him was Isabelle and Simon, Isabelle was trying to see how much Simon remembered about us, magic and everything that had happened these past few months, without being too obvious of course. On the other side of Jace, curled up against each other was Magnus and Alec . Alec was laying with his head on Magnus' chest and Magnus was playing absentmindedly with Alec's long dark locks. I drew them all, they all looked so peaceful and serene.

 

Jace Herondale's POV

I stood posing for Clary while she drew, all the while i kept glancing at my siblings and their boyfriends. Izzy is really taking it hard since Simon can only remember a few things about us and Alec is finding his feet again, with his relationship[ with Magnus and as for me, i am content with my girlfriend, family and friends. 

 

Magnus Bane's POV

I am glad Alec and i have gotten back together. I may be centuries old and i have had many lovers and relationships throughout my life but i think i can safely say that Alexander Gideon Lightwood is the love of my life. We were both miserable without each other, you can't have 'Malec without Alec', which is what i told Alec. He just blushed and looked down, he's so adorable. "Magnus" was whispered from just below my head. "yes my darling?" i say worried about what he was going to say. He moves so he is now resting his head on his elbow, he smirked slightly when he saw my worried expression. "I love you" he stated both confidently and proudly. "love you too darling" i say leaning up to kiss him. Right now i just wanted to scream it at the world. I LOVE ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD.  
,


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander Lightwood's POV

I smirked at Magnus' reaction, he clearly though i was going to say something bad about our relationship, like Hell i would. I LOVE MAGNUS FRICKIN' BANE. I told him just that and he just smiled back and kissed me. By the Angel i missed him, all of him, his wit, his eyes, even his glitter, everything about him. "you finished yet babe i can't stand here forever" Jace proclaimed. "No just stay still" Clary attempted to order her boyfriend. Then Jace just began to say "are you done yet?" every 5 minuites and i had, had enough. So i asked Magnus for one tiny favour, which he of course willingly granted. The next thing Jace knew he was in the lake. He got up spluttering, I had to bury my head in Magnus' chest in an attempt to hide my laughter. "ALEC!!" Jace yelled. I was done for.

 

Jace Herondale's POV

"ALEC" i yelled realizing he had gotten Magnus to use his magic to push me into the lake. "what?" he retorted trying to sound innocent. "Why?" i asked, "why what?" Alec said still playing the innocent. "you got Magnus to use magic to push me into the lake" i said. He was still trying to hide his laughter. So i waited until he had stopped and then when he least expected it, i picked him up and threw him into the lake. Only he tightened his grip on me just as i went to throw him, thus sending us both falling into the lake. Everyone was already laughing by this point and once both Alec and i had both stood up and got out of the water wearing identical mischievous smirks on our faces and turned to look at each other and nodded at each other then turned to our other halves. We are so Parabatai.

 

Magnus Bane's POV

"Magnus i'm cold" i heard Alec whine. "put your jacket on darling" i smirked at him. Jace laughed at Alec's bad attempts at trying to get me covered in lake water. "please babe" Alec pleaded. Awww he's never been one for pet names, so i finally gave in, i mean who could say no to that face. "fine, come here blue eyes" i said holding my arms out towards him. He eagerly bounded into my embrace thus showering me with lake water. I laughed lightly and kissed his now cold and damp nose as he looked up at me sheepishly. "you're lucky i love you darling" i said conjuring up a towel for me to dry both myself and my adorable boyfriend. He then started cuddling up to me like an adorable puppy or kitten and an extremely cute one at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Iabelle Lightwood's POV

Well the others were all having fun. I mean sure we're getting Simon back. but it wasn't the same, i should focus on the positives though. Jace had now managed to cover Clary with water and he was now trying to get Magnus to conjure them a towel. This was just how crazy our lives were and you know what, i wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Alexander Lightwood's POV

I was now sat on Magnus' lap as he towel dried my hair, he had already dried himself off and he had also conjured up another blanket which was now wrapped around the two of us. We were just acting like your average couple or at least i think we were i don't have a lot of experience or knowledge to base that off. I sighed contentedly and snuggled into him. Magnus just chuckled and i could feel his chest rumble against my back. He kissed the top of my head and then he started to brush my hair, i was too tired to protest, so i just let him, it felt kinda nice too. He was being gentle, trying not to hurt me. I was relaxed and calm for the first time in what felt like months, maybe years. I wanted to stay in his arms forever.


End file.
